roblox_instagram_whodunnitfandomcom-20200213-history
Host Opinions
The Host The host was @robloxwhodunnit, an alternate account of @realityronpa. His ROBLOX username is beastbros12321. Opinion on Landon Landon, oh Landon. Before I officially started, I told myself you were either gonna majorly flop or be a huge underdog, and I was right. Even though you gave us the iconic “my case is aliens”, you had no idea how this game worked and I feel a little bad for you. Nonetheless, you seemed to have a fun time, so that’s good. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Pach Pach, when I killed you off along with Landon, you did have the better case 100%, but it seemed to me you didn’t care. At the time, I thought it was the right choice, but looking back I regret it based on how active you seemed and how much fun you were in the dead chat. Despite being gone so soon, you were very entertaining in the dead chat and I wish I only had Landon die instead of both of you. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Ledi Ledi, honestly, there’s not too much to say about you. I feel like you didn’t have many strong alliances and didn’t talk very much and that’s why you died. You were one of the best cases the first time around so I have no idea how you died so soon. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Snuffed Similar to Ledi, there’s not too much to say about you. I think your rivalry with Jojo was pretty entertaining though. If you didn’t quit, I believe you would’ve made it a little further, around 9th or so. Thank you for playing. Opinion on March Once again, you were one of the more inactive guests. You were almost always in the middle with your cases but you didn’t send a case and died, which I wasn’t too surprised by. In all honesty, I felt you could’ve done so much more! You had very few alliances and I just wish you lied a little more or were involved with drama or something. Nonetheless, you made it to the top ten so congrats. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Pack I have no idea how you flopped so bad. You were always one of the five worst cases and finally died when you gave up. You were kind of fun but I felt like you didn’t care much and I was not sad to see you go. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Decent Oh Decent, what happened? In the first two cases, you were top three both times, then after that you changed how you stated your case and it just didn’t work for you. I think if you stuck with how you originally stated your case you could’ve easily been top six or so. Also, I’m surprised so many people guessed you as the killer. Good job, I guess. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Gummy Gummy, I assumed you would get around 7th. You were in a strong alliance with Gac, Mike, and Jojo, However, you almost always had the worst case out of your alliance. You had all the clues but you just couldn’t piece them together unfortunately. I must admit, your memes got very annoying. Was I sad to see you go? Half and half. I was sad to see you go but wasn’t sad to see your memes go. I also really enjoyed your case as it was probably my favorite murder. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Jojo Jojo, I can confidently say you were one of the most, if not the most, entertaining guests this season. You constantly lied, fought, and even solved a riddle or two and got best case twice. Hell, you even got on my nerves sometimes, but all and all you were one of my favorites. Your downfall came when the power four alliance crumbled and people began trusting you less. You also got screwed over by your minus 3 from the riddle and another minus 3 from Max. Otherwise, Cass would’ve died and I think you could’ve made top three. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Cass Cass, you got lucky. You were scared five times and only spared four times and there were three times where someone not submitting or someone getting a punishment saved you. It was fun to see you play and you indirectly caused the huge house fight on December 19th, so that was iconic! Thank you for playing. Opinion on Gac Majorly, majorly robbed. You had the best case four times and solved the riddle three times. You were definitely one of the most committed to this game and I’m happy for that. You played smart, shared info with your allies, lied to people who weren’t allies, and nearly came out on top. If you didn’t believe Tml’s lie at the final four, I think you could’ve easily taken the win. You were probably the one I was rooting for and I was disappointed when I realized it was your time to go. You played a fantastic game. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Mike Mike, your partnership with Gac was not only the strongest of the season but was also very enjoyable. You two made an amazing duo and I would’ve been fine with either of you winning. You weren’t afraid to start drama and lie left and right which kept the House entertaining as well. Unfortunately, you only lost because you didn’t realize Ledi’s case didn’t involve poison. You also played an amazing game and I’m proud of you. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Max The killer. You were... the killer. You started off horrible and inactive so I’m glad you improved that but... you didn’t really talk with people. I literally had to tell you to form some alliances so it doesn’t look suspicious, and even then, your alliances almost always consisted of just you and one other person. I think Cass’s meme basically sums up you as the killer. I did like you, don’t get me wrong, but I think there would’ve been much better people to be the killer. Thank you for playing. Opinion on Tml First of all, congrats on winning! You were a HUGE underdog from the start. You were in an alliance of five against the power four, but everyone in that alliance started dying left and right. Throughout the season, I saw you as the underdog and I’m proud of you for winning. However, I’m not exactly sure if you were the most deserving winner. You never had the best case (although you were second or third many times). Even so, you rose to the top and won it all. Congratulations and thank you for playing.